LOVE OF MINE
by KJI88
Summary: Mereka bertemu ketika saling mengenal apa itu persahabatan, dan 10 tahun kemudian, takdir mempertemukan mereka ketika mereka saling mengenal apa itu cinta. KaiHun. Yaoi. BL. EXO KO KO BOP


_10 tahun yang lalu_

 _pertemuanku dengannya_

 _aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda_

 _ini menyimpang_

 _tetapi... aku penasaran dan selalu ingin memastikannya_

 _tentang orientasiku_ (i'm gay) just for him

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun bersenandung merdu sambil mengayuh sepeda tuanya di pinggir pantai. Rambut pirangnya seakan menari terangkat oleh angin sejuk pagi itu. senyumnya yang tipis tampak semakin manis ketika ia semakin cepat mengayuh sepedanya. Sehun sangat merindukan laut, begitu ujiannya sekolah dasarnya selesai, antusias Sehun tidak pernah berkurang, ia sangat menantikan moment ini...

 _Tidak ada yang mengerti takdir, tetapi ketika dunia ini memihak padamu, maka takdir akan semakin dekat padamu!_

Tiba-tiba mata Sehun menangkap seorang anak laki-laki yang berkulit sedikit gelap berjalan didepannya menuju bibir pantai. Anak tersebut terlalu fokus dengan kamera yang berada ditangan kecilnya. sehun sudah berusaha berteriak keras agar anak itu menyingkir dari jalur sepedanya, namun anak yang kulitnya sedikit gelap itu tidak mampu mendengarnya. kemudian...

 **Bhruughhh!**

 **Awww**

Sehun menabraknya! Ia menggigit bibirnya yang tipis. Menyesal telah melakukan aksi kebut-kebutan dipantai. Anak laki-laki yang ditabraknya itu terjatuh dengan kaki dan tangannya yang terluka, dan juga sebuah kamera yang jatuh mengenai batu karang disampingnya.

Bisa Sehun bayangkan betapa mahalnya kamera hitam itu, apa ia harus mengganti rugi? Ia bukan anak dari keluarga kaya. Ibunya hanya penjahit rumahan dan ayahnya seorang penjual udang. Pikiran Sehun terhenti ketika mendengar anak laki-laki hitam itu meringis kesakitan.

Sehun membiarkan sepeda tuanya terjatuh begitu saja, ia segera membantu orang yang ditabraknya. Sepertinya mereka seumuran? Membuat Sehun bisa memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

Hey! Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini bukan murni seratus persen kesalahannya juga sih,.. iya kan?

"Maaf..." hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya, Sehun memang anak yang kurang terbiasa bersosialisasi.

Anak laki-laki itu memandang Sehun sebentar kemudian matanya menangkap kamera barunya yang telah rusak. "tidak perlu! Menjauh dariku!" katanya ketus

Anak laki-laki itu, bernama Kai. bahasa koreanya terdengar sangat kaku. Apa dia orang china? Jepang? Tapi Sehun dapat merasakan jika anak laki-laki itu memiliki keturunan darah Jepang, terlihat dari logat bahasa koreanya.

Kai bangkit dan mengambil kameranya, meniupi kameranya agar pasir laut menyingkir dari lensanya. Ia mencoba menekan tombol-tombol dibenda mahal tersebut, namun tidak ada yang bisa berjalan sesuai keadaan sebelumnya. "SIAL!" tapi begitu mengucapkan kata kutukan, anak itu terdengar langcar berbahasa korea.

Mata Sehun beralih menatap tangan dan kaki Kai yang terluka, ia sangat ingin mengobati Kai. Sehun mengumpulkan keberaniannya sebelum dengan lancang menggenggam tangan Kai tanpa mendengar erangan tak suka dari anak itu.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya dan menyeret Kai juga agar duduk disampingnya. Di bawah pohon kelapa, Sehun membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa plaster. Beruntung ia masih menyimpan beberapa plaster di tas cantiknya. Ia harus berterimakasih karena eommanya sangat membantunya.

"kau ingin menyentuhku? Apa kau sudah mencuci tanganmu?" tanya Kai ketus. Kai memang diajarkan untuk selalu berhati-hati dengan orang asing oleh orang tuanya. Mengingat dirinya seorang turis, kewaspadaan dan kehati-hatian sangat penting dilakukan.

"aku bukan virus berbahaya yang akan membunuhmu hanya dengan menyentuhmu! Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Kulitku lebih bersih, putih, dan halus daripada milikmu! Lagi pula, aku sudah meminta maaf dan hanya ingin membantu mengobati lukamu!", Sehun menyadari bahwa kalimatnya adalah percakapan terpanjang yang pernah ia lakukan dengan orang asing seumur hidupnya. Ada perasaan bangga setelah ia bisa lebih mengekspresikan dirinya.

"apa yang kau katakan? Kau bermaksud menghina kulitku begitu?"

Kai tidak suka ketika orang-orang menyinggung kulitnya yang eksotis. Ia mendapatkan warna kulitnya yang sexy itu dari ayahnya yang seorang keturunan Jepang asli, sedangkan ibunya campuran dari eropa dan korea. Karena itulah, Kai sangat menyukai warna kulitnya yang alami.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan malas menjawab pertanyaan sensitif Kai terhadapnya, tetapi ia dengan telaten menempelkan plaster di luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Kai. perlakuan Sehun membuat Kai sedikit tersanjung dan hmm- terpesona. Jika dilihat-lihat, Sehun sangat manis dan lebih cantik daripada perempuan. Sehun sangat lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Mungkin kalau Sehun memakai baju perempuan dan berambut panjang, Kai sudah menyangka Sehun adalah seorang gadis sungguhan.

"Sudah selesai! Sebaiknya kau jangan main kepantai dulu dan pulanglah kerumah! Apa kau tinggal disekitar sini? Kenapa aku baru melihatmu?" Sehun memandang Kai dengan tatapan yang lebih serius, "dan- soal kamera mu (ia mengigir bibir tipisnya dengan ekspresi menggemaskan) errr apa aku harus menggantinya?"

Inginya sih, anak hitam ini memiliki hati yang baik dan melupakan kejadian tadi. Sehun sudah berusaha agar terlihat natural dan bersikap baik. Tapi, apakah anak hitam itu akan tetap mengganggapnya sebagai orang asing yang harus bertanggungjawab?

Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan Sehun dan juga sebagai kesan pertama di pikiran Kai, yaitu

 **C.U.T.E**

Mungkin selama seumur hidupnya, Sehun adalah laki-laki tercantik yang pernah ia temui di dunia ini. Kai sangat yakin itu. Kai sebenarnya merasa iba dan kasihan melihat Sehun yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah dan memohon padanya. dilihat dari pakaiannya saja, Kai sudah menduga Sehun sangat miskin tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu berkeliling dunia. Bahkan ia hanya dikorea untuk satu minggu saja, setelah ini ia tidak dapat memastikan kemana orangtuanya akan membawanya.

"namaku Kai"

"eh?" Sehun terkejut ketika anak hitam itu mengulurkan tangannya

"aku sedang terluka dan kau membiarkan tanganku mengunggu balasan uluranmu?" protes Kai

Sehun tanpa ragu membalas uluran tangan Kai, "Sehun!"

"Sehun?"

"Ne!, Oh Sehun." jawabnya dengan mantap, menampilkan eyesmile yang luar biasa cantik

Andai kameranya tidak rusak, ia ingin sekali memotret Sehun yang sedang tersenyum seperti sekarang. senyuman yang siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasakan perasaan penuh cinta dan kebahagiaan.

Kai menunjuk sebuah Villa klasik yang menghadap langsung ke arah pantai, mata cantik Sehun mengikuti kemana arah petunjuk Kai. "itu tempat tinggalku!, aku akan tinggal disini sampai hari sabtu. Sebagai ganti rugi karena telah menabrak dan merusak kameraku, kau harus mengunjungiku dan bermain denganku. Aku punya banyak mainan, hehe"

Sehun mengangguk setuju, tidak ada salahnya memiliki teman baru dan perjanjian mereka tidak merugikannya sama sekali. "apa kau akan kembali? Korea mungkin terdengar sulit, tapi itu akan mudah jika kamu bersamaku" Sehun saja bingung kenapa dia bisa mengucapkan hal seperti itu

"tentu saja aku akan kembali. Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi"

Kemudian hening... kedua anak adam yang berbeda warna kulit itu tenggelam pada pemikirannya masing-masing, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan hanya diri mereka sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

Namun,,,

Hari semakin sore dan udara semakin dingin, ...

"hmm, Sehun?"

"ya?"

"bisakah aku meminta satu lagi darimu?"

"apa?"

"aku harus pulang, bisakah kau mengantarku?"

"dengan sepedaku? Tapi- h-h-hey tunggu duluuu"

.

Kai pernah menaiki sepeda sebelumnya, dan ia dapat mengendarai sepeda dengan lihai. Tapi sepertinya kemampuannya tidak dapat berguna. Sekarang Kai hanya berekspresi bengong ketika melihat tingginya sepeda Sehun yang 2x lipat melebihi tubuh keduanya. "b- ba-baagaimana kau bisa mengendarai sepeda setinggi ini? Ini punyamu?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah, "ini milik ayahku, sebaiknya kita berjalan kaki saja. aku akan menuntun sepedaku sampai tempat tinggalmu" Sehun juga mengeluarkan roti yang sudah kempes dari tas nya dan tak lupa menawarkannya terlebih dahulu pada Kai, "apa kau lapar?"

Tidak! Kai tidak menyukainya! Kai mengambil roti itu dari tangan Sehun, dan membuangnya sembarang. Tentu saja Sehun terkejut dengan perlakuan Kai, setidaknya jika tidak suka dengan roti yang ia tawarkan harusnya ia menolak saja bukan langsung membuangnya.

"kau harus ikut ke villa dan makan malam bersamaku! Aku tidak mau kau menolak! Kau adalah teman pertamaku yang aku kenal di korea. Dan jangan pikirkan tentang roti itu, itu tidak baik untuk tubuhmu!"

"baiklah" Sehun menundukan wajahnya karena masih ada perasaan kecewa dan sedih. Ia masih memikirkan nasib rotinya. Padahal roti itu baginya adalah uang jajannya seharian ini.

Selama perjalanan, keduanya berjalan dalam damai, meski pertemuan keduanya tidak begitu bagus bahkan dengan sedikit keegoisan dan pertengkaran. Tetapi mereka memahami itu dan berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"jadi, dimana rumahmu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun

"Kyoto, Jepang"

"setelah dari Korea, kau akanlangsung pulang ke Kyoto?"

"tidak! Kyoto adalah rumah warisan nenek. Aku akan berkeliling dunia dengan orang tuaku. Aku tidak tau tempat tujuanku nanti. Tetapi setelah aku dewasa, aku bisa memutuskan tempat tinggalku sendiri!" ungkapnya, Kai merasa bangga ketika memikirkan bagaimana kerennya jika ia sudah dewasa. Ia bisa bebas memilih dan tidak harus selalu mengikuti orang tuanya yang nomaden.

"jadi, sudah berapa bahasa yang kamu kuasai?"

"hanya 4, itu adalah bahasa russia, inggris, jepang, korea. Ngomong-ngomong, berapa usiamu? Kau terlihat lebih muda dari umurku! Aku 12 tahun, dan kau?"

"aku 10 tahun, aku masih berada di tingkat 4 sekolah dasar"

"kalau begitu, harusnya kau memanggilku 'hyung'! Itu budaya korea kan?" Kai mengusap rambut halus Sehun dengan gemas

"Ne, hyung!"

"ahhh adik yang manis" kali ini Kai dengan puas mencubit pipi tembem Sehun. benar-benar persahabatan yang imut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SALAM KO KO BOP :)**

 **saya sudah menyelesaikan Chapter 2 dari story "BACK2U" entah kapan bisa update, tapi saya usahakan!**

 **NOTES: NGAKU EXOL SEJATI?**

 **SEPTEMBER INI EXO ADA ALBUM REPACKAGE! AGAIN MONEY MONEY MONEY**

 **Quotanya pake buat STREAMING yaaa guys! please support BIAS kalian biar dapet Daesang yang banyak diakhir tahun.**

 **:)**

 **SEE YOU LATER**


End file.
